1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network system and a method for transmitting and receiving sensor data, and more particularly to a network system includes a plurality of node devices and sensor devices each connected to corresponding one of the node devices via a wireless communication and a method for transmitting and receiving sensor data.
The present invention also relates to a node device group and a sensor device group included in the network system.
2. Related Art
As an example of this type of network system, there is conventionally known a system in which a data processing server as a computer apparatus is communicatively connected to first to third sensor terminals as a plurality of node devices via a network and each of the sensor terminals is accessible by one or more sensor devices via the wireless communication as described in FIG. 36 of Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-85213).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-85213